My Prince of Rose
by Suzuki-chan-karen
Summary: 3x4, Yaoi~~~What if Trowa can't define human and potato?[Finished]
1. Default Chapter

my prince of rose - 1                                           **_by Suzuki_**

**   I don't own Gun dam Wing but I love them all!!! I am sorry about my poor English hurt your eyes, if you can understand, please enjoy it!!! This is my first English novel!!! (3x4)**

**Part one: The Beginning!**

**  It was a sunny day and a good day for a start. Student in light brown uniform were everywhere, they all looked like the same for Trowa, two eyes, two ears, a mouth and a nose! Yes, Trowa couldn't define people's face! Maybe they had different shape but their face were all the same!!!**

   **Trowa didn't tell anyone about his problem. NO! How could he tell his sister that she looked like a potato to him! Poor Catherine~~She had taken care of her beloved brother since their parent die, Trowa couldn't break her heart. Trowa only could know Catherine by her voice, the voice which full of concern.**

**    Because of this problem, Trowa didn't have any friend. People thought he was a cool guy and just kept away from Trowa. It didn't matter to Trowa; he knew the one who could understand him and love him truly in heart was somewhere out there. **

**   There were more and more potato rolled pass; they were heading to the school hall. Trowa thought why the school uniform had to be brown? That made the student looked more like a potato!**

**   Imagined you stayed with heaps of potatoes in a hall and listened to a potato speech…Trowa decided not to go, he didn't care about what the potato said. So he turned to the opposite way, wanted to find a quiet place killing time.**

**   Trowa didn't mean to go anywhere but he found that he was heading to the garden. It was a rose garden with lots of different beautiful rose, the air was full of wonderful smell. Trowa token a deep breath and felt fresh.  This was the most beautiful garden he had even seen, roses were sending message. Trowa knew they were thanking for whom taken care of them.**

**   Yellow, White, Pink and Red…and Gold? Was there any rose gold in colour? Then Trowa found that wasn't rose but a human.**

**   No, that was a golden angel lying on the grass! He was sleeping and looked so…Trowa couldn't found a word because "beautiful" was not enough to describe an angel.**

**   Didn't want to wake him up, so Trowa sat beside the angel boy and watched quietly. Trowa could feel something warm inside but don't know what is it.**

**   Quatre could feel the heat of the sun, it must nearly afternoon and they must be looking for him. He knew he had to get up but it was so comfortable, he loved his garden.**

**   The sun was a little bit hot, Quatre just didn't want to get up but it was burning on his face!!!**

**  I should sleep under a tree, Quatre thought. Then suddenly he was in a shadow! That made Quatre opened his eyes; there shouldn't be anyone because this was his own garden! If that were one of them, they would wake him up but not sitting there silently!**

**   When Quatre opened his eyes, he was lost in a forest. That was the most beautiful and deep green he had ever seen. The forest was full of secrets made Quatre wanted to find out.**

**   It was a handsome boy sitting beside him, he let Quatre hid under his shadow. The boy was staring at him like never seen a human. Quatre knew he was a new student and liked him escaped from the boring assemble. **

**  Why he staring at me likes that? **

**   Next Quatre found that they were in a strange position because the boy was so close that nearly covered him.**

**   What am I doing?/// Quatre blushed and sat up slowly.**

**   The boy seemed to understand and sat back but didn't put his eyes off of Quatre.**

**   " Ah…hi…"**

**   Trowa couldn't control himself since he saw those sky blue watery eyes opened. They looked like a clear lake reflecting the sunny sky, they were as pure as the water but shining like the sun. **

**   Especially when his blushed, a smooth wave in the lake was going to take him down. Trowa didn't speech but just staring at the blonde even he knew the boy felt uncomfortable. **

**   " Are you new?" Quatre asked.**

**   " How come you know that?" **

**   "Because everyone knows that this is a private garden."**

**   "Why are you here though?"**

**   "Because this is my garden."**

**   Trowa wanted to dug a hole and hid inside, how could he ask a question like that stupid!**

**   "I am Quatre Raberba Winner , nice to meet you." Quatre held out a hand and said.**

**   " I am Trowa Barton, nice to meet you, too."**

**   When two hands touched, there was an electric shock ran through their body and made both of them shudder. They didn't break the connection, their hands were holding tighter and tighter. None of them wanted to let go until a voice interrupted.**

**    " Quatre~~~ are you there~~~~~~" a happy voice came from the other side of the garden then a potato or should said was a boy jumped in view.**

**   " You are hiding here again!" That was a boy with a long bright brown braid. **

**   He eyed on Trowa and smiled, " hi, thanks for keeping him here or he will wagging away!"**

**   "Duo!!!" Quatre's face as red as an apple, Duo never keep his mouth shut.**

**   " I am Duo, Duo Maxwell. You must be a new student, it's good to have such a good looking guy in this school, you know when most of the student were your classmate last year."**

**   " Trowa Barton."**

**   "Man, isn't he a cool guy?" Duo whispered but Quatre heard that.**

**   " So, why were you looking for me?" Quatre asked.**

**   "Oh!!! Nearly forget~~~ your sisters want to have lunch with you."**

**   " All right then, I am going now. Oh, can you take Trowa to the Hostel please, Duo?"**

**   "You got it!"**

**   "Thanks!"**

**   After Quatre was out of earshot, Duo turned to Trowa and looked at him with interest.**

**   "Have a crash on our prince?" Duo smiled playfully.**

**   "I don't know what you are talking about."**

**   "Na~~~I know, I know~~~ everyone loves Quatre. You know how those girls call him? They call him 'Prince of rose'. Well, he is kind of prince because his father own this school and a chain shopping centre, he even own a rose garden in the school~~~"**

**   Prince of rose… to me… he is more than an angel…**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**   Trowa wondered what he had done in the pervious life, how could he be this lucky! When he went back to his room to unpack his things he saw his roommate who he didn't care before, a blond boy looked up from the empty bed that was Quatre.**

**   " Hi, I think we have to share a room for a year." Quatre smiled shyly.**

**   " I think so, too." A respond without any motion.**

**   Trowa so hated himself. Couldn't you say something better than this! You sounded like didn't want to have a roommate! See! Quatre isn't smiling now! Look what have you done!!!**

**   As Trowa saw, Quatre thought he didn't want a roommate.**

**   Don't be stupid, Quatre! Not everyone will like share a room with others, you must been getting too far! If he really doesn't like it, I think I should change the room. Maybe Duo can share with me. **

**   This is the first time Quatre had a roommate, before his sisters didn't want Quatre stayed in Hostel but Quatre insisted. They finally let Quatre lived in Hostel but he must stayed by himself! They put him in the V.I.P room and told Quatre must lock the door everynight. If anything happen, he must go home!**

**   Quatre begged and begged for a whole year, at the end his elder sister nodded. He could still stay in Hostel and could share a room with other!!! Quatre was so exciting; he always wanted to live with other like normal teenagers. He forgot the others feeling, what if people didn't like it? He didn't want to upset anyone especially the handsome boy he met in the garden this afternoon!**

**   " If, if you don't want a roommate I can move to Duo's room…"**

**   " No!" Trowa stopped Quatre but scared him.**

**   " I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you and I would love to have you to be my roommate. I was like this since I had born, I don't know how to express myself." This was the best Trowa could say.**

**   Quatre could see Trowa meant it, he felt ashamed that he was such a selfish person.**

**   " I am sorry, too. I was over reacted, will you forgive me?"**

**   " If you can forgive me, I can."**

**   " Then we are the same!"**

**   Quatre laughed, Trowa return a smile, both of them frozen in each other's smiling and losing control of their heart beat speed.**

**   That's not gonna be good~~~**

**   Duo saw everything from the door gap. Not he liked spied on his friend's life but he had a mission to make sure Quatre had no problem with his new roommate. Quatre's sisters wouldn't let him out by himself without any protection. They paid Duo to report all things happened around Quatre, even the frequency of toilet. They loved Quatre too much likely became sickness. **

**    Duo could understand the reason because Quatre was the only son in Winners, the king of the future Winner Kingdom. The other point was he was such a lovely angel, never pride of his wealth and friend to everyone.  Duo was an orphan and always got in troubles, when everyone left him alone only Quatre gave him a hand, a hand pulled him out of the hell. He would never forgotten the warmth Quatre gave him, he wanted Quatre to be happy.**

**   Should he report this to Quatre's sisters? They seemed to be serious… I think I will keep this and watch, if he breaks Quatre's heart, I will kill him by myself!**

**   Closed the door quietly, Duo went back to do him daily report.**

**TBC**

**Suzuki: Oh~ my~ goodness~~~  how can I typed such a bad story~~~~ I don't know what am I doing now!!!**

**              Sorry everyone, I have such a bad English, thanks to " Microsoft Word" to correct my mistakes. I   **

**              am a lonely girl in New Zealand, so please e-mail me and give me some feedback, no matter you **

**             think this story is suck or what! Get to go, have exam tomorrow!!!**


	2. My Prince of Rose 2

My prince of rose- 2                           **_by Suzuki_**

****

**********I don't own Gundam Wing but I love them all!!! This is part two and please enjoy!!!**

**Part two: The Winner's College!**

**   Winners' family, you could count them as the richest in the world. You could see their investments everywhere, even the desert; their root could find their footprint. Winners is an ancient family, father to son and til now to Quatre.**

**   Because Quatre is the only heir and he is too important to lose, Master Winner had built a fence to protect him. He built 'The Winner's College' !**

**   Quatre grew up in this castle and he knew that he had born with this cage, he understood and accepted who he was. Quatre had never asked for anything, even people thought he already had everything. **

**   But they would never understand what Quatre really wanted…**

**  It had been the most wonderful morning in the world when Trowa opened his eyes and saw an angel slept on the opposite bed. He was so beautiful and pure, not liked that artificial beauty, Quatre was a nature and could always shocked you with just a smile. **

**  Trowa would love to spend a whole morning just to watch Quatre sleep, this was the first time Trowa fall in someone that deep and would never got tired.**

**   The morning sunshine shone through the curtain's gap then landed on Quatre's face, Quatre moaned and his eyes flapped open. Those watery eyes were like Summer Ocean reflecting sunlight.**

**  Quatre hadn't totally waked up, he was happy to see someone, his roommate there. So he smiled, an innocent but seductive smile. Quatre never knew how his angelic face turns on a man and how a man so wants to pounce him. **

**   Trowa was a man, a young and youthful man; he felt his nose was going to bleed. Trowa didn't know Quatre would smile at him like that, liked a couple woke up in the morning after a hot night. Trowa rushed to the bathroom and clamed down, Quatre was still half sleeping.**

**  That was a wonderful and embarrassing morning.**

**  When Quatre had totally woke up and Trowa had finally controlled his bleeding, they got change and gone down to the dinning room for breakfast. Trowa was new and Quatre was the first time to live in the normal hostel, they couldn't manage the way to the dinning room. Fortunately, they met Duo on the way.**

**  " I will wake you guys to school but we have to wait Herro." Duo talked with a mouthful of egg.**

**  " Is he back? I thought he wouldn't be back until tomorrow." Quatre sipped his tea.**

**  " Well, he said he has got a early ticket. He suddenly popped out and nearly scared my pant off, he arrived at midnight." **

**  " You must be so happy he is back, Duo." Quatre sounded like mean to another thing and satisfied with Duo's blushing.**

**  " I don't know what were you talking about! O.K, let finish this and go to school!" Duo dogged his face to the dish even he had eaten all the food.**

**   Quatre smiled warmly to his best friend and turned to Trowa, " Herro is our friend, I will introduce to you later."**

**  Trowa nodded.**

**  They finished breakfast and went back to their room, when Trowa opened the door he was surprised by two maids. **

**  " Master Quatre, good morning." They bowed as they saw Quatre.**

**  " Nancy, Ann! Why you are in here?" Quatre didn't expect they would be here but when he saw beds had been made, he knew why they were here.**

**  " Was that Iria told you to come?" Iria was Quatre's youngest sister, they were very close.**

**  " Master Iria told us to take care of Master Quatre and Master Iria was worry about you doesn't feel comfortable." Nancy said.**

**  " I feel alright and I can take care of myself, I am not a child."**

**   " For Ann, Master Quatre stills a child." **

**   " Ann!" Quatre shouted.**

**   Ann was an old maid and she was the one who raised Quatre, they were like mother and son since Quatre's mother die when she had gave birth to Quatre.**

**   " Ann is worrying, she always thinking: Does Master Quatre warm enough? Does he eat well? Ann couldn't sleep well because she doesn't know how is Master Quatre getting." **

**   " Ann…I am sorry about worrying you but please let me try, I need to depend on myself. Please have faith in me."**

**   Ann looked in Quatre's eyes and smiled with pride, " that's my Master Quatre. I will translate to Master Iria."**

**   She touched Quatre's face likes a mother would do then faced Trowa, " Mr. Barton, please look after Master Quatre for us and wish you have a good day."**

**   " Thanks and I will." Ann reminded Trowa Catherine, the same kindness and warm.**

**   Ann and Nancy bowed deeply then gone.**

**  " Sorry, Trowa. I didn't know Ann will be here…I…" he must thinks I am a spoiled rich kid, what should I do?**

**  " I could see she loves you so much."**

**  That was beyond Quatre's expectation, he replied after a while.**

**  " Ann was like my friend and my mother, she taught me a lot and I love her as my mother."**

**  " She is like my sister." Trowa saw the blonde showed lots of interest in his expect.**

**  " You have s sister? What does she look like? Does she look like you?"**

**  " Not I don't want to tell you but ain't we going to meet Duo at the front gate?" Trowa said as he glanced at the clock.**

**   " Oh, no! We are gonna be late!"**

**  They packed up their school bag and hurried down to the front gate, Herro and Duo were already there.**

**  " Late! You have to buy me a lunch as we said!" Duo's finger was wiggling in the air.**

**  " Cut it off, Duo. You were just arrived and we don't have to paid for the school lunch." Herro said in a motionless tone.**

**  " Herro~~~ you just can't have a sense of humour."**

**  " Happy to see you back, Herro. May I introduce to you, this is Trowa Barton," Quatre then turned. " This is Herro Yui."**

**  Trowa looked at the boy, he had dark hair and cool sharp eyes.**

**  Herro eyed on Trowa, too.**

** The two cool boys didn't say anything but just nodded; Quatre and Duo found that they were quite the same, motionless and silence.**

**  "Uh, I think we have to go now or we will miss the class."**

**  Duo walked in the front with Herro, Quatre and Trowa behind them.**

**  " So, why were you late?" Duo asked.**

**  Quatre told him the whole thing, Duo didn't really surprised because he knew Quatre's sisters wouldn't let Quatre run away that easy.**

**  " I can tell you this is not the end, Iria is not the only one and heaps of this thing are coming!" Duo placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder and sighted.**

**  When they came to the corner, Duo suddenly clashed on a human mount.**

**  " Ouch! Who's that?" Duo nursed his nearly squashed nose.**

**  " Rashid!" Quatre run to the big man and hugged on his waist.**

**  " Master Quatre, long times no see." Rashid held Quatre up and swung him around.**

**  " Put me down, Rashid!" Quatre laughed.**

**  " You have grown up a lot, Master Quatre. Last time I saw you were just that little." Rashid put a hand below his waist height.**

**  " Hello, Rashid!" Duo greeted with the man.**

**  " Hello, Mr. Maxwell, how is Father Maxwell?"**

**  " He is good, thanks. And please don't call me 'Mr'I feel old when you call me that." Duo said with a wink.**

**  " Ain't you supposed to be with father? Why you are here?" Quatre asked.**

**  " Master sent me to be your bodyguard."**

**  " Why everyone treat me like a child? I am 16 now." **

**  " Master doesn't want anything goes wrong. Please understand, Master Quatre."**

**  I understood, too much! But how could Quatre reject Rashid? He loved to see Rashid again and he really hoped it wouldn't be in this situation. **

**  " Don't worry, I won't show up if you don't want to see me but just want to tell you I will be around when you need help." Rashid seemed to see through Quatre's mind.**

**  " I didn't mean that, Rashid!"**

**  " We will talk later, now please let me walk you to school."**

**  The school was about 15 minutes away from the Hostel; they arrived after Quatre finished the introduced.**

**  " I will come pick you up after school." Said Rashid.**

**  " I have a lot to talk to you, too." **

**  Quatre looked back as they went inside, Rashid was still there watching him.**

**  Trowa and Quatre were in the same class and Herro, Duo were in another class together. **

**  Most of the students were from the Winner's junior high school and already knew each other, they were quite curious about the new student. You didn't have to be rich but you must be smart or good at something special in 'The Winner's College', it was hard to get in this school especially at high school level. So whenever there's a new student, what they said and what they done at school would be others daily new for at least one month.**

**  This time those students had found a new target—Trowa.**

**  For Trowa was such a handsome guy, the girls seemed to be more interest on him. They surrounded Trowa when the bell gone and asked lots of questions.**

**  " You said you live in Hostel, so who is your roommate?" One girl asked.**

**  " Quatre Raberba Winner."**

**  Those girls gasped as they heard the name, they looked around to see if Quatre was there or not. In fact, the teacher had asked him out.**

**  " Did you say Quatre? Quatre Raberba Winner?" Another girl said.**

**  Trowa nodded.**

**  Then the girls started whispering that Trowa couldn't hear. Finally a girl got out of the whisper, " does he stay in Hostel?"**

**  " Does he stay in the student's one?"**

**  " Does he really your roommate?"**

**  Trowa was wondering why these potato were so surprise Quatre was his roommate, they sounded like he was lying.**

**  " I couldn't believe they will let him do that!"**

**  " It is too dangerous to put him with those boys."**

**  " Why?" Trowa asked.**

**  Those girls looked at each other and wanted Trowa promised he wouldn't tell any other.**

**  " That was last year, Quatre had been attacked by a man."**

**  " He was a gay and had been followed Quatre for a long time, fortunately someone saw him carrying Quatre and called the police. They caught him on the way. Quatre wasn't hurt but didn't come to school for a few days, poor thing, he must been scared." The girl sighed.**

**   " I thought they wouldn't let him go out by himself anymore but they agree his staying in Hostel." Their eyes aimed on Trowa.**

**  " You think I will do something on Quatre?" Trowa said.**

**  " We didn't say you would do anything but please watch him for us, Quatre is a gentleman and we like him so much."**

**  Before Trowa could say any word, Quatre was back.**

**  " Sorry, I am late, are you ready?"**

**  Trowa walked to Quatre and told the girls, " I won't let him get hurt." **

**  Then gone with Quatre, left the classroom with the girls screaming.**

**  "This is the AV room and computer room is on the right hand side…"**

**   Trowa looked at Quatre's back and couldn't help thinking of what those girls said. Would he make Quatre feel uncomfortable? Did he get hurt at that time? Trowa didn't take any of Quatre's word in but just follow him around.**

**   "Trowa? Trowa?" Quatre waved a hand in front of Trowa's face to check was Trowa alright or not.**

**   " Sorry, I was…" **

**  How could you do that!!! Quatre is so kind and take you walk around the school but you were daydreaming!**

**   " Do you feel fine? Are you tired?" Quatre was worried.**

**   " I am fine, just I heard something from the girls…"**

**   Then Quatre understood what happened, he gave a tiny smile and asked Trowa to sit on the bench under a tree.**

**   " They must say I had been kidnapped and the guy was bad and crazy, did they?"**

**   Trowa nodded.**

**   " That's not all the true, it's only part of the fact. He did follow me for a while but he didn't mean to hurt me, all he wanted was being my friend. Finally, he had courage to ask me go to café and he was holding my hand. I don't know why people thought he was going to take me away and called the police. They caught him when we walked to the café not even let us explain. I don't even know his name and I haven't see him anymore." Quatre stopped with a sad sign. **

**   " Do I really look that weak? I know they love me and I understand what they did they are good for me. However I can't always stay at the back, I need to stand up and lean handle things by myself. I am not only Quatre Raberba Winner but also a normal boy; they can't keep things away from me if they think it is bad or what. So that's why I want to live in Hostel, I want to stay with other."**

**   A light blush was on Quatre's face and he turned to Trowa, " I know I am childish but I really happy to have you to be my roommate, can you help me?"**

**   Trowa was quite shock of what Quatre said because he would never think he had a lion heart, he was not a flower in the greenhouse; he wasn't only what he looked. Quatre was as strong as other or even more! **

**   " You are so strong, Quatre. If I were you, I may not do these. You can follow your motion if you feel right, it doesn't matter." Trowa gave him a little smile.**

**   Quatre's face suddenly glowed, as bright as the sun. It warmed Trowa's heart and melted the ice on his face.**

**   If people walked pass now, they would find they were looking and smiling at each other like idiot. They would never understand two lonely hearts were just met.**

**TBC**

**  Suzuki: Sorry about a lot of things because I haven't think a lot~~~ Well, Quatre looks weak and I always forget he is a boy BUT he is a boy! And for the heir of Winners, he is strong! I love people has a kind heart and strong, they always keep fighting for their dreams and have faith in their heart. I love you Quatre and I your happiness is what I long for~~~**


	3. My Prince of Rose 3

My prince of rose- 3                           **_by Suzuki_**

****

**********I don't own Gundam Wing but I love them all!!! This is part three and please enjoy!!!**

**Part 3: Knights in the field **

  **Trowa found that the students were getting exciting these days, he wondered why until Quatre asked him what kind of sport he was going to take part in.**

**  " Sport Day?"**

**  " Don't you know that? Everyone is talking about it, our school's Sport Day is very popular because press will come to report. We have new star every year!" Duo pushed in.**

**  " I didn't know." Trowa answered honestly.**

**  " Then why you come to this school?" Quatre asked.**

**  " Because this school has scholarship, I had the top mark in my old school and took the scholarship to come here." Trowa didn't want to talk about his family's economy situation.**

**  " Finally got someone has the same situation as me here!!! Good job, man!" Duo hit hard in Trowa's back. He was so happy that Trowa wasn't one of those rich arrogant and brainless people, he didn't like them as he stuffed a lot when he was a child. Quatre was an exception, he was the one who pulled him out of that small world and encouraged him to develop him talent. He was a turn friend you couldn't find with a lamp!**

**  Trowa asked when would be the Sport Day and knew that it would be next Thursday and Friday. The other thing he knew from Duo was that every student had to at least take one sport, Trowa didn't know which one he wanted to take and asked Quatre (the main reason was hoped that he could be with Quatre).**

**  " The first day is ball games, the second day is athletics, Hreeo and Duo and I will form a basketball team." Quatre said shyly.**

**  " I have found Wu Fei, we still need one," suddenly Dou looked at Trowa's long leg and grin, " I think I just found the last one."**

**  Trowa and Quatre didn't understand what's that meant but after seeing Duo's eye's sight, they both understood.**

**  " You mean… Trowa?" Quatre asked.**

**  " Bingo! Yes, Trowa is our team now!" Duo then turned to Trowa and put both hands on the taller boy's shoulder.**

**  " Listen Trowa, you are born for basketball and our team is where you can start! Let us take over the world!"**

**  " Duo, you should ask properly. Trowa do you play basketball?"**

**  " In P.E lessons."**

**  " Do you want to joy our team? We need one more person as a team, it will be fun." Quatre smiled softly.**

**  In the same team=be with Quatre. Trowa didn't have to think twice and he nodded. **

**  " Alright, I am going to tell Herro and we will have some practices later." Duo was gone the next moment.**

**  " Duo always full of energy." Quatre said.**

**  " For me he is more like a time bomb, never know when will it explode."**

**  Quatre laughed and didn't know he was staring at Trowa, he couldn't tell but just feel so free around Trowa. He hoped Trowa would feel the same, he was quite afraid of annoyed Trowa because he knew Trowa wasn't really like talking and was quite withdraw. **

**  Trowa was not the first friend Quatre ever had but he could tell Trowa was slightly different. He was like Duo who could understand him, like Herro who supported him silently, like Wu Fei who stood strongly for him. Trowa was more than these; he gave Quatre something new, something that deep inside Quatre's heart. It was love Quatre's heart said.**

**  What were you thinking? Quatre shook his head denied. He knew love and he had, love from the family and love from friends, he lived with it and would love to share it. However, there was one, true love which could only give to one person. **

**  Why I thought that would be Trowa? Quatre frowned. He didn't notice Trowa was watching him.**

**  " Are you alright, Quatre?"**

**  " Oh! I was just thinking something, it's not important. Let's go back." Quatre tried to pretend he was find.**

**  Trowa felt that something was bothering Quatre, what could make his angel frowned so deep? He somehow wanted to make Quatre happy.**

**  " Are you free this afternoon? I want to go to town, do you want to go with me?" **

**  Quatre looked up with surprises, this was the first time Trowa asked him out. Trowa always wanted to be alone even in their room, he didn't talk much and he was liked air. **

**  " Where are you going?" Quatre couldn't control his excitement and his voice was shaking unnoticeable.**

**  " I want to buy a CD and then we can walk around."**

**  " O.K." Quatre smiled shiny like the sun.**

**  He was just asked the angel to go out and received the most pervious gift he never had, it was so easy to please his angel. The problem what ever it was that bothered Quatre seemed never happened.**

**  Trowa watched his angel packed up the school bag and then they walked out of the classroom together.**

**  After Trowa bought the CD he said as an excuse, they went to a teashop. Quatre loved tea, he had it five times a day and had a full cupboard of them. The shop they were in was new, Trowa heard the girls talked about it. **

**  There were a lot of girls in the shop so they chose a corner site. When their order had come, Quatre stirred the hot tea and asked.**

**  " How do you know this shop? Their tea is good, quite the same as my sister's."**

**  " Do you like it?" **

**  " Yes, I like it very much. Thank you Trowa."**

**  " You are always welcome."**

**  They smiled at each other for a while.**

**  " You haven't told me how do you know about this shop."**

**  " I heard the girls in school said there is a new teashop in town. I saw you drink tea everyday and I think you would like to come. Besides, I want to try, too. It will be quite embarrass if I come by myself." Trowa said.**

**  " I don't know you like tea, maybe tomorrow we can have a cup of tea at morning tea time in the garden." Quatre was so happy that he could spend some more time with Trowa.**

**  " I would love to," and I would be enjoying those time. Trowa thought.**

**  They talked about tea and the basketball game, none of them knew the girls around were looking at them guessing their relationship.**

**  " Look at them, they are so cute!" A girl exclaimed.**

**  " One is cool and the other one is an angel, it is like a dream~~" B girl melted.**

**  " Guess who is at the bottom!" C girl smiled slyly.**

**  " Must be the blond one!"**

**  " It is hard to say, maybe is the handsome one."**

**  When the girls were arguing, a pair of eyes was watching Quatre and Trowa. **

**  "…Date is X/X, first date in teashop, talking happily…eyes contact…"**

**  " Why I have to spy on them here with you~~" a girl with dark hair sighted.**

**  " Please~~ Hilde, it is my job~~ I don't want to come in this shop by myself, that will make attentions." Duo pulled down his cap and wrote what he saw down.**

**  " Oh, come on~~ if you are as handsome as Trowa or cute like Quatre then it will be a problem." Hilde laughed**

**  " Would you please shut your mouth up? They will hear us!"**

**  Hilde stuck out her tough and turned back to their target.**

**  " They are so cute, how can two guys make such beautiful picture."**

**  " Find yourself a man!" Duo kept busy working on his report.**

**  Hilde looked at Duo sighted again, " I did but he said he is gay."**

**  Duo chocked. " I thought we agreed not to talk about this."**

**  " You picked it up first." Hilde showed a winning smile.**

**  There was no way to find a good girl like Hilde but they could only be friend. Hilde liked Duo very much and told him her feeling. Although Duo liked Hilde so much, his heart had already gave to someone, someone didn't know and untouchable. Hilde understood how Duo felt about the other person, they cried and comforted each other for a night then became more close friends. **

**  Hilde knew who that person was, she had been Duo's counsellor for a year. There wasn't as hopeless as Duo thought, Herro did feel a thing!**

**  Well, sometimes Duo could be very annoying but his passionate was true, no one could push away concern and love like that. Not even Herro could.**

**  " How are you guys doing, though." Hilde's question made Duo stopped writing.**

**  " Same as usual, he turns away at the main point. I begin to question about you woman's sixth sense." Duo sucked the straw hardly, tried to drink his sorrow back.**

**  " You have to trust me, Herro did change a lot. He is opening up because of you, he do feel a thing. What you have to do is tell him how much you love him, I could do it you can do it!" Hilde took Duo's hand.**

**  " Thanks Hilde you are the best friend on the earth." Duo returned the holding.**

**  " Buy me a drink then."**

**  " Hey, I haven't got pay yet!"**

**    The next day they had a practice after school in the basketball count, Trowa and Quatre changed into shorts and t-shirt. When they arrived, Trowa saw a boy was in the middle of the count, thinking. Trowa had never seen him before. The boy had black hair tied as pigtail, slender body but muscular. Orient bronze skin showed health and strength, he turned when he heard they approached. **

**  " Hello, Wu Fei." Quatre greeted the boy.**

**  Wu Fei nodded then faced Trowa, " he's the one Maxwell said?"**

**  " Oh, let me introduce," Quatre stood between them, " this is Trowa, my roommate and this is Wu Fei, he is the assistant of the self-defence class in school."**

**  " Nice to meet you." Wu Fei gave a little bow.**

**  " Me too." **

**  Herro and Duo finally arrived.**

**  " Sorry guys, teacher wouldn't let us go." Duo said.**

**  " Must be you have done something again." Wu Fei snorted.  **

**  " Hey~ Wu man, you sound like I am a trouble maker!" Duo protested.**

**  " But you are and DON'T call me WUMAN!!! My name is Wu Fei or you can't even speak good English."**

**  Once they started, they would never stop. Fortunately, Herro cut them off and pulled Duo to the basketball count.  Then they started the game.**

**  Herro was fast, surprised you as he ducked and passed the ball to somewhere you would never expect. Wu Fei was fast, too. He would challenge the enemies and proved his super skill. Duo was active, always ran around you couldn't even catch his braid and he never lost the target. Quatre was the wing; he ran like wind that no one noticed him until he shot. Trowa was tall and strong, he stayed outside the key ring as a three points scorer. **

**  They felt like they were a team before even this was their first time on the field, everyone played their roll perfectly. Their spirits were high.**

**  After an hour they rested on the floor, they talked about game before and how good were the others. They then talked about some other boys' stuff and laughed like old friends, they were all looking forward the game next week.**

**  Wu Fei said it was getting late so they packed up and went back to the Hostel together, they would meet in the dining room after a shower and walked back to their room.**

**  Quatre used the bathroom first then was Trowa, it was quite hard to Trowa to stay clam because the bathroom was full of Quatre's smell. Clear and sweet were the very smell of Quatre, exactly what Trowa could smell every time Quatre walked pass.**

**  Trowa shook off the thought and stepped out as fast as he could. He joyed the others with Quatre after ten minutes.**

**  It was a very good evening for Trowa.**

**  Soon the day had come, they checked that they would play in the morning. If they won, they would have semi final at afternoon, then one more game and they could reach the cup.**

**  " We can win this one, we are perfect with Trowa. I could remember last year that we lose because of that arrogant guy, I was so pissed off when he said that wasn't his fault." Duo gripped his fist.**

**  Last year Quatre invited an exchange student to their team, that was his last year and he told Quatre he would like to play with them. He was nice to Quatre, Herro and Wu Fei ( actually he was quite scared of them ) but not really nice to Duo. In the final game, he meant to miss out Duo's passing so they lose the game. When Duo asked him why and he said he didn't see him and it was Duo's fault to pass the ball. If not Herro drugged Duo away, they would have a fight. The boy didn't come back.**

**  " I am sorry about that, I didn't know he was that kind of person." Quatre never wanted to upset his friend.**

**  " Nay, I am fine. There are heaps of bastard outside, I just met one unluckily." Duo turned to the others, " we will get what we lost last year. Guys, it's time to kick some buttes!!!"**

**  They all showed their best and with some luck, they won the morning game easily as a result of 78:23, Dou was very happy.**

**  Quatre suggested that to have some morning tea in the garden, so they got change and went to the rose garden. They met Hilde on the way.**

**  " Good game! Where are you guys going?" Hilde asked.**

**  " We are going to eat something." Duo answered.**

**  " Can I come with you?"**

**  " Sure, I am happy that you want to joy us." Quatre gave her a smile.**

**  Then six of them moved to the garden, Hilde could feel lots of eyes looking at their way, first on the boys then on her. Those were not friendly eyes but Hilde enjoyed this moment, bathed at the women jealousy, not every woman could have that.**

**  " I feel like a princess surround by you guys." Hilde signed.**

**  " Then we are the knights to protect the princess." Quatre said.**

**  " I don't mind to be a knight as long as the princess is not you." Duo grinned. **

**  " Hey!"**

**  They all laughed.**

**  After a cup of tea and some cakes, the boys had some free time so they separate. Wu Fei wanted to have some peace and quiet; Herro gone by himself quietly; Duo and Hilde talked closely at a corner. Trowa and Quatre went to see the new rose bloomed.**

**  When they walked on the path, everything like a dream, so not real but felt so clear. The sun shone on Quatre's hair like gold, his cheeks red as rose, lips moved softly when he spoke. It seemed time went back to the first day Trowa saw Quatre laid on the grass, the first time he found the beauty in his world.**

**  Quatre found that Trowa was looking at him, " something wrong?"**

**  " No, I was thinking. Sorry."**

**  " Are you tired? We can go back."**

**  " I don't feel tired, we can walk a little more."**

**  Quatre didn't say anything but he slowly walked back; Trowa was touched by his genial.**

**  If I were a knight, Quatre would be my prince. The feeling of protect the smaller boy in front of him was swelling inside Trowa's heart, he was a little bit scare but at the other side he felt so warm.**

**  The afternoon game was not easy, the team they met had entered the final last year. It was Herro who had shot and got the mark at the last second to won. Duo was so pissed off because another team played quite rough, he had been knocked down at least twice. Even Quatre had been pushed once, Trowa was angry**

**because the guy pushed Quatre was half bigger than Quatre. What if he broke Quatre? Trowa probably would break the boy's arms.**

**  " Man! They were like playing rugby!" Duo checked the bruise on his arm.**

**  " Don't you know they are the rugby club." Wu Fei said coolly.**

**  " Are you alright? Quatre." Trowa hissed when he saw the ugly bruise on Quatre's delicate skin.**

**  " Just a small bruise, I am fine." **

**  Whatever Quatre said, the bruise looked big enough for Trowa, it was red and purple and it would be black later. Trowa used a wet towel to cold down the bruise, the sensation made Quatre gave out a soft moan.**

**  " Thank you."**

**  " You are always welcome."**

**  " It's not fair~~ What about me?" Duo protested. **

**  Herro gave Duo a stare, he never knew when to shut his big mouth up! Surely Duo got the message and walked away to care himself.**

**  " Herro, could you go and check Duo? He might need some help." Quatre pushed a little.**

**  Looked at Quatre and looked at the way Duo had gone, Herro nodded and said, " I will keep him out of trouble."**

**  Quatre could help but laugh when Herro was gone, these two just couldn't be honest to each other. Before the final game started, Duo thanked him for that.**

**  Destiny was a funny thing, it gave you a second chance some times. Duo thought this was the time destiny stood on their side, they met the team last year.**

**  " I think we can have a revenge." Duo said.**

**  Was this lucky or not? Quatre didn't know but this time they had Trowa, everything would be different.**

**  The game started, Herro got the ball and ran through the guard to the other side. He got the first mark in ten second.**

**  However the other team regained their mark after the shock, the basketball was like a magnet sticked on their hand never missed the passing. **

**  The mark then became 12:4, Herro's team was losing.**

**  " They are faster than last year." Duo wiped the sweat by his t-shirt.**

**  " One year is long enough." Wu Fei cut the ball and gave a long pass to the teammate inside the ring—Herro.**

**  " And not only them trained hard." Herro said after he made a shot.**

**  The game kept going, two teams were chasing the ball in the field. Both of them tried their best to goal in twenty minutes. Their attention had never left the basketball until the whistle gone.**

**  Duo sat down on a chair, his eyes didn't move away from the other team.**

**  " You are going to burn a hole on them." Wu Fei teased.**

**  " I hope I can."**

**  Trowa understood why Duo though likes that because that team was different from the other, they were the real basketball team even they were runner up.**

**  " We can do it."**

**  Everyone turned to Quatre.**

**  " We will take the cup this year, we can do it." Quatre's voice was confident.**

**  " Woo~~ya~~ I feel like full of power~~ Q-man, we can do it, we can win this game!!" Duo stepped one foot on the chair and pointed to the sun( the count was indoor ). ^o^**

**  " It works every time." Quatre smiled.**

**  The second part Duo was like a human rocket ran around, no one could stop him. That didn't help a lot when overwhelming Duo began to exhaust. **

**  They decided to change the plan, attempted on three points, that's meant depend on Trowa.**

**  That was not an easy task while two people guarded you but Trowa made it, sometimes passed to Quatre who always been ignored. **

**  Time was running out but they were still ten marks behind. Although Duo recovered they still behind a few marks.**

**  When they noticed, it was the last 30-second and they were 2 marks behind, they all knew only Trowa could twist the fate. **

**  " The tall one, keep an eye on him."**

**  There were nearly three people around Trowa, he couldn't shoot and couldn't pass. **

**  10-seconds…**

**  " Trowa!"**

**  9…**

**  Trowa didn't think and toss the ball to the sweetest sound in the world.**

**  8…**

**  " The blond!"**

**  7…**

**  Quatre didn't hold the ball but throw it to the back where a shadow with braid caught it.**

**  6…**

**  " The braid one!"**

**  5…**

**  The ball then was in Wu Fei's hands.**

**  4…**

**  He went to the ring and going to shoot.**

** 3…**

**  Herro ran pass and the ball wasn't in Wu Fei's hands anymore!**

** 2…**

**  When Herro passed Quatre, the ball was in Trowa's hands and he jumped.**

**  1…**

**  The basketball was floating in the air…through the ring…**

**  0!**

**  " Beep!!!!!!!"**

**  " We made it! We won!!!" Duo yelled and jumped in Herro arms.**

**  " We won! Trowa, you are my hero!" Quatre also jumped in Trowa's arms and the girls around screamed like hell.**

**  Herro threw Duo down, Duo protested but didn't miss the little blush on the Japanese boy's face. He then turned to hug Wu Fei.**

**  Trowa was so happy of the weight in his arms, he tighter his embrace and smelled the sweet from the small body.**

**  The team walked on the stage when the speaker announced them, the principal handed them the silver cup. It wasn't big but large enough to fill them heart, filled them with happiness.**

**   Quatre squeezed Trowa's hand from behind, when the tall boy looked down, he saw an angel's eyes full of happy and something else. Trowa squeezed back slightly and smiled, too.**

**  They didn't know there were 29 pairs of eyes staring at them, they were gone when Quatre came back from the love world.**

**TBC**

**Suzuki: Sorry~~ I was busy for my IELTS test~~ this one is a little bit longer, I always want to write longer but quite hard for me~~ just can say my writing isn't very good~~^_^llb Sorry about boring you~~ I will make it short and fast next time!**


	4. My Prince of Rose 4

My prince of rose- 4                           **_by Suzuki_**

**I don't own Gundam Wing or any of them but I love them!!! Hard time for me, please enjoy!!!**

**Part 4: The Winner Court!**

**  That again! The tall boy looked around but saw no one, he was the only one in the empty classroom.**

**  It had been a week Trowa felt being watch after the Sport Day, he would think must be one of Quatre's bodyguards but seems like he was the target. Even Quatre wasn't here, he could still feel those eyes on him but he never seen who was looking at him. As long as Trowa didn't feel any danger, he just let who ever was watched. **

**  Light footstep approached to the doorway, Trowa put away the book he had tried to read and picked up two schoolbags, then he saw Quatre opened the door and walked in.**

**  " Sorry, the teacher talked a lot."**

**  " It's alright." Trowa passed the blond his schoolbag.**

**  " Oh, thank you. Actually you don't have to wait for me and go back first." Quatre gave a blight smile, he was so happy Trowa waited for him.**

**  " I feel weird to stay in the empty room and wait you back, at least I don't want to wait too long." He didn't say want to have more time with Quatre.**

**  " You are so kind, Trowa. I am glad that you are here." Realized what he himself had just said, Quatre shyly turned away and walked to the door.**

**  " L,let's go back, it's getter dark." With that, he was outside the classroom.**

**  Trowa smiled without noticed himself and followed.**

**  The sun was setting like Quatre said, it was getting dark. There were few students in the football court but they were also ready to go, it was so quiet.**

**    Trowa looked at that slender frame walking few step in front, the sun gave a soft orange colour on the gold liked hair and waving like sea by the movement. Quatre seemed still feeling ashamed and eyes locked on the ground, his long and swan liked neck exposed. The golden waving shadow on the pale creamy skin, gold and white, the only thing in Trowa's mind was to touch the beautiful skin. Trowa was lost.**

**    Quatre kept staring at his feet, how stupid was he to say something like that! He felt worry and relieve Trowa didn't say anything. Quatre would never wanted to cause Trowa any trouble, even he felt so much toward the boy. He knew something had happened when he opened his eyes that day in the garden, a warm and quiet motion spread inside his body and more and more strong. He knew that was called love but unlike the love to his father and sisters; unlike the love to his dear friends; that was more, more that himself. Did he fall in love with Trowa? Yes, he did. What will Trowa think if he knew it? He may think I am disgusting… Quatre looked at the shadows lying on the ground, his and Trowa's were lying there, so close but also very far away…**

**   They didn't say a word the whole way back to the Hostel.**

**   Something is wrong. Duo could see the two sat opposite him acting weird, they didn't look at each other, not even talking much. Something must have happened in school when he wasn't around. Trowa was deep in thought and Quatre looked sad, Duo had tried to ask anything out but they seemed lost in own self.**

**  " I have homework to do, see you later." Quatre picked up his tray then gone.**

**  " I will go for a walk…" then Trowa was gone, too.**

**  " Hey, hey, you guys!" Duo wanted to follow one of them but got pulled back by Herro.**

**  " Leave them a while."**

**  " But…"**

**  " Sit down and eat, you still have half left." Herro pointed to the tray that was ignored when Duo was busy watching his friends.**

**  Duo couldn't help but grin, he is looking after me, he does care about me. With this thought, Duo started planning how to hunt down the Japanese boy's heart.**

**  Trowa went back quite late at night, he was sitting on the root and thought about what he felt early the day.**

**  He knew Quatre was special, he was an angel, so delicate that made him want to protect Quatre in his hands. But today when he wanted to touch Quatre, that meant more that the word. He wanted to 'touch' Quatre, it was sin, it was ugly, and it was lust burning inside. Trowa knew what people called that, it should never toward the same sexual and it shouldn't ever be Quatre. **

**  How could he has lust to the angel he cared so much? Besides that, something opposite to it, something warm and peaceful was swelling in his heart. They grow at the same rate and started when he first saw Quatre. Could it be love? Trowa didn't know, he was too young and too experience less about this.**

**  The night cool breeze made Trowa shrived, if he sat any longer he would get a cold. Besides, sitting on the root won't solve any question, so Trowa decided go back to his room. At that time, he hated to share the room with Quatre.**

**  When he arrived, the room was dark only his bed lamp was on. On the other side, Quatre was fast asleep. **

**  Looked at the slim form on the bed, Trowa just wanted to hug him and kiss him…may be even more!**

**  Shook his head violently, Trowa tried to put those thought a side. He really should go take a cold shower to wake himself.**

**   Without second thought, Trowa was on the way to the bathroom.**

**   It was cold woke Quatre, he turned and saw Trowa wasn't there, he didn't come back. This thought made him sad but he tried to ignore it. Trowa had his own life and they were not kindergarten, didn't have to stick together any time.**

**  Picked up the clock, it was one in the morning. He just wanted to take a nap, seemed like he really felt asleep. Quatre didn't understand why he felt so tired, he put a hand cross his forehead and remained still for a while then finally got up.**

**  Quatre turned on the light and packed up his desk, his homework spread everyway so unlike him. He also found that he hadn't take a shower that day, no wonder he felt quite uncomfortable.**

**    At the next moment, Quatre was out of the door.**

**  Someone was in the shower room, Quatre could hear the sound of running water but couldn't see steam, someone was taking a cold shower at this season? It was still late summer but at this time?**

**  Quatre took off his clothes and put them in the basket only in a towel, he turned on the water and stepped in till the steam filled the cubicle. **

**  It felt so good when the hot water ran though your body so Quatre gave out a moan, didn't know it made the next cubicle shrived.**

**  Who else would take a cold shower at that time? No one but Trowa of course! He noticed someone had entered the shower but he didn't care, just kept cool down his mind but till he heard that moan.**

**  He would never mixed up the angel voice with any other, next door was Quatre and he just…moaned!**

**  A lot of image rushed in Trowa's brain, something he had tried so hard to put a side. Now, not only his imagination but the real person was there, without clothes and moaning( who will take a shower in clothes!!!)**

**  Trowa tried to kick away those pictures but only more concentrated on the sound of next door, he could hear Quatre grunted some melody, the sound of he closed the shampoo bottle, the sound the bubble washed away, the sound of Quatre washed his body… all these made Trowa arousal.**

**  The cold no more useful but just increase Trowa's pain, it made his skin more sensitive. **

**  I can't hold this any more!!! Trowa reached down and started work on it, he imagined that was Quatre's hand.**

**  Quatre…thinking of the one held his heart, Trowa bit his lips not to make a sound, he didn't want Quatre to find out what he was doing, he would be shame to die!**

**  Every stoke sent sweet sensation from Trowa's spine to his head, he began forgot to keep his voice down and groaned. **

**  "…Quatre…" he whispered.**

**  Was that someone called me? Quatre thought. **

**  He was so enjoyed the shower and didn't hear anything, then a mumble brought back reality.  Quatre couldn't hear it clearly and it sounded familiar, could it be someone he knew?**

**  This time it came more clear, it was moan that like that person was in agony. First thing came to Quatre's mind was someone was sick and needed help.**

**  He didn't turn off the water and gone out naked.**

**  " Are you alright…!" Quatre opened the curtain without hesitation then froze at the sight inside.**

**  That was Trowa there with both hands moving up and down furious between legs, eyes shut and neck straight, breathing heavy under the shower.**

**  The sound brought back reality and Trowa met Quatre's face, he was frozen at the pale naked body in front of him. It was glowing like sun light pass through the church window, Trowa thought it was a dream at first but not when he realized it was still dripping water.**

**  It was more than Trowa could take and he was so turned on, he could feel the orgasm rushing to the peak. Trowa's body shrived and released shame and pressure.**

**  Time seemed moving again after that moment, Quatre suddenly came back to sense and found he had just witnessed something really personal.**

**  " I,I,I am so sorry!!!" couldn't stand for any longer, Quatre grappled his towel and ran out the shower room faster than anytime in his life.**

**  Trowa was left in the shower room, the shower next room still running, the stream blurred the escaped dream…**

**  Duo now could say something really wrong between Trowa and Quatre, everyone could see that because they were avoiding each other. **

**  First was Trowa didn't go back to the room they shared to sleep any more, only went back to take books or changing. He no more walked with Quatre, always disappeared after class, no one knew where did he gone.**

**  Quatre was a little better but every time Duo wanted to talk about what had happened, he just changed the subject. He spent more time with Duo than before, more than before Trowa had came to this school. **

**  It had been a week and none of them talked about it, Duo could do nothing but reported all to Quatre's sisters. Duo was surprised that Quatre's sisters didn't say anything but just told Duo kept an eye on them, of course Duo would put both his eyes on them because he cared about his friends.**

**  Later, Duo had had enough of their silence, he then drugged Quatre to the garden and decided not to let him go until Quatre tell him everything!**

**  " Okay, tell me." **

**  " …tell you what…" Quatre lowed his head like a child had been caught stealing cookies in kitchen. **

**  " Don't fool me around, Quatre. You know what I meant, what happened between you and Trowa, I thought you guys are friends."**

**  There was a long pause but Duo already decided spend a whole day on this, then Quatre seemed want to speak.**

**  "…I…I…"**

**  " What? I couldn't hear you." Duo said.**

**  " …I…Tro.." Quatre blushed slightly.**

**  " I still can't hear you." Duo said again.**

**  " I SAW TROWA D.I.Y. IN THE SHOWER ROOM!!!" Quatre shouted and turned totally red.**

**  This time Duo could hear ad in very shock. That wasn't anything he had preferred.**

**  " I went to shower at mid-night a week ago, at first I didn't know that was Trowa and then, I heard some strange sound…I thought someone was in trouble…/////" Quatre couldn't finish the whole story, he was too embarrassing to keep on.**

**   Duo was still in little shock but put himself back together quickly.**

**  " That's all? That's the whole thing?" Duo asked.**

**  Quatre could only nodded.**

**  " That's no big deal!" Duo exclaimed.**

**  " It wasn't just like what it sounded, it was a very personal and…and …/////" **

**  Duo understood what Quatre meant but it really was nothing important. Well, of course it's embarrassing, if that were he and Herro in that situation, he would probably hang himself there and then. He could understand how Quatre felt but what about Trowa? He didn't seem like shy of that, something else was brothering him, that something related with Quatre.**

**  " But does Trowa need to avoid you like that? I mean he seems hiding something." Duo said.**

**  " Maybe he doesn't like me…" Quatre said pensively.**

**  " That's nonsense! Everyone with eyes could see how he fond of you! I bet he cares about you more than you thought."**

**  Although Duo told Quatre should be more confidence but it didn't cheer him up, Trowa's isolation really hurt Quatre's feeling.**

**  " Trowa hates me, I want to apologize but he didn't give me a chance, I..I just…" Quatre ended up with a sob.**

**  " Shh… it's alright…" Duo tried to comfort now sobbing loud Quatre.**

**  " I never knew it will be this hurt, I didn't know I care about him so much…I think I am in love with him…what should I do? Trowa doesn't like me anymore." Broke out a cry, Quatre hanged on his friend like drown people.**

**  When Duo thinking of go and find Trowa to talk to him, both of them didn't noticed someone walked away from the corner of the garden.**

**   Trowa was sitting on the root, since someone saw him sitting on a tree at recess time, he had found that the root was the only place no one would bother him.**

**   How many days he didn't hang out with Quatre? It seemed like ages, Trowa had never felt this lonely and empty before. Just like something very important had been tore away from your life that you would never compete again. Trowa knew what had been taken away and that was he, himself withdraw that---Quatre.**

**  Yes, he felt lost and whenever thought about the cute blond, it was pain inside his chest. He needed the blond angel, he missed him so much that killing him inside. But he felt disgust about what he thought of the blond, he needed him more than anything, those dirty thought made him sick but couldn't stop himself. **

**  He was deeply in love with the blond, he would never love someone like he loved Quatre this much. Thought of the blond, Trowa also felt betrayal. Quatre had offered him friendship and he ended up lusting the kind young boy, the worse way to betray your friend.**

**   Suddenly, a voice interrupted the thin air and startled Trowa. There were three men in black stood few feet behind, Trowa was surprised that he didn't hear them approached.**

**  " Mr. Barton, we would like you to come with us." One of the men said flatly.**

**  " What if I don't want to go with you?" Trowa could feel they are all well trained. **

**  " Then we have no choose but take you with us by force." The other two men stepped forward.**

**  There was no way Trowa could fight them, not even one of them. So Trowa gave in and followed them.**

**  Trowa was brought to a big house which was in the deep forest, the black men didn't say a word and Trowa thought they wouldn't tell him a thing even he asked, so he kept silence all the way.**

**  They walked along a seemed like a mile's hallway and stopped in front of a big double door, the leading black man opened the door and bowed respectfully.**

**  " Ladies, we have brought Mr. Barton here." **

**  " Bring him in." a female voice echoed.**

**  The black man gave way to let Trowa in and shut the door quietly behind Trowa. The room was circle in shape and big enough to have a party, the ceiling was high and had angels painted on it. Large windows as tall as the ceiling let sunlight came through and shined on where looked like a dancing floor that Trowa standing on, the floor was built of colourful marble, but what took Trowa's attention were the women sitting around the room.**

**   One, two, three…there were twenty-nine of them, Trowa knew who they were.**

**  " May I ask why you brought me here, Ms. Winner?"**

**   No problem of these tons of women was Quatre's sisters even they all looked different and none of them looked like Quatre.**

**  " Please take your seat, Mr. Barton." The one seemed the eldest said.**

**  Trowa sat down on the chair in the middle of the room that could face the Winners.**

**  " Today we are holding a Winner Court, something very important about Winner family will be discuss here." She then turned to Trowa, " something to be discuss with Mr. Barton."**

**  Trowa frowned inwardly, it sounded bad to him.**

**  " From the report we received said that you were very close with our brother, Quatre, is that true?" a red haired woman asked.**

**  " We are roommate." Trowa answered.**

**  " What do you think about Quatre?" this time the one sat at the end asked.**

**  " Quatre is very kind and friendly, he is a good person."**

**  " What do you feel for Quatre?" a brown haired one asked.**

**  " …he is a friend…" Trowa answered awkwardly.**

**  " Do you ever have a close relationship with others?" another one said.**

**  " This is a personal question that I have right not to answer it."**

**  " It is important for us to know about, so please cooperate." **

**  "…no…"**

**  There was a pause and some of them were whispering to each other's ears, then they started asking again.**

**  " May we ask why?"**

**  "……"**

**  " Mr.Barton?"**

**  " I have a problem of defining people's face."**

**  " Is that mean everyone look the same to you?"**

**  Trowa nodded.**

**  " What is Quatre looks like in your eyes?"**

**  " Quatre is special, he is the angel of the light."**

**  " Have you ever thought of why Quatre's so special to you?"**

**  Trowa looked down to the floor, he didn't know what to say. Could he just tell them he is in love with their precious brother? He thought not.**

**  Fortunately, they didn't push him and asked another question.**

**  " Why you isolate Quatre recently?"**

**  It was silence again.**

**  " You have been avoiding Quatre for a week and that makes our little brother really upset."**

**  Still silence.**

**  " Do you have any reason for that?"**

**  No answer.**

**  " We do believe Quatre has feeling for you, if you can't respond his feeling, we will ask you to leave this school."**

**  " Did you just say Quatre feels something about me?" Trowa looked at them with widen eyes.**

**  " According to our report, we do believe in that."**

**  Quatre liked me? **

**  " We would do anything to protect our Quatre, we won't let anyone to hurt him. Consider you have cause him a lot of pain these day, we ask you to leave the school."**

**  " How can you know Quatre's feeling? I don't think you have asked him."**

**  Then, one stood up and took out a recorder, she put a tape inside and pushed 'Play'. Duo's voice came out from the recorder.**

**  [But does Trowa need to avoid you like that? I mean he seems hiding something.]**

**  [Maybe he doesn't like me…]**

**  [That's nonsense! Everyone with eyes could see how he fond of you! I bet he cares about you more than you thought.]**

**  [Trowa hates me, I want to apologize but he didn't give me a chance, I..I just…]**

**  Quatre was crying, it made Trowa's heart twisted.**

**  [Shh… it's alright…]**

**  [I never knew it will be this hurt, I didn't know I care about him so much…I think I am in love with him…what should I do? Trowa doesn't like me anymore.]**

**  The tape finished but Trowa didn't notice, he could hear Quatre's voice echoed inside his head, repeatedly saying that he love Trowa.**

**  Was it true? **

**  " Quatre is in pain, he hasn't cried since he was ten. You are the very first person made him cry, if you couldn't fix it, you should leave." **

**  Trowa was confused, of course he couldn't leave but through a tape to know Quatre loves him seemed so unreal.**

**  " Please give me time, I also need to talk to Quatre." He finally said.**

**  The Winners discussed for a moment then came to conclude. **

**  " You have a three days to solve the problem, if you still don't know what to do, we will make a move."**

**  Trowa nodded for understanding. He already had a decision.**

**TBC…**

**  Suzuki: Next one will be the last one…can't stand anymore…gonna crazy…**


	5. My Prince Of Rose 5

My prince of rose-5                         **_by Suzuki_**

**I don't own Gundam Wing or any of them but I love them!!!******

**Part 5: 10 years after!!!**

**Quatre was worrying, Trowa didn't come back for the afternoon class and not even in Hostel. It was now 7 o'clock and he still hadn't came back.**

**  " Where can he be?"  **

**  " Hey, cat! What are you doing here?" That was Duo.**

**  " Duo! Trowa hasn't come back, he wasn't at school afternoon, I am worrying!" Quatre now even more panic, he was shaking.**

**  " Woo, hold it, you are shaking cat. Trowa is a grow up, maybe he just wants to be alone." Duo tried to comfort Quatre.**

**  " But he always come back for dinner, I know he wants to be alone these days but he always show up on time for every things. That's why I am worrying!" **

**  " He maybe fell asleep some where."**

**  " He is not like you." came a clam voice behind them.**

**  " Herro!"**

**  " Hey, what did you mean!" Duo protested.**

**   Herro ignored Duo and turned to Quatre, " When did you last see him?"**

**  " In English class."**

**  " Well, he maybe still on the root." Herro said calmly.**

**  " You mean you know where he has gone for this whole week?" Duo said but Herro just nodded.**

**  " Last time I called him when he was on a tree deep in thought, he nearly fell off. So, I think I would better leave him alone or this time he may fell off from the root." Still the emotionless tone.**

**  " Are you trying to tell a joke?" **

**  " Told you, I am not like you."**

**  " Guys, Trowa's missing!!! I think I better call Rashid." Quatre looked for his cell phone.**

**  Then, Herro suddenly pointed to the door and Duo saw who's coming, with a knowing smile, they left.**

**  " Duo, I can't find my cell phone, can I borrow…Trowa!!!"**

**  " Who do you want to call? Little one."**

**  " Huh…Rashid?" Quatre looked at Trowa, did he just call me little one?**

**  " T-Trowa? Where have you been? Are you alright?"**

**  " I am fine, little one."**

**  " Did you call me…"**

**  " Little one?" Trowa found that it was fun.**

**  Quatre just nodded.**

**  " Yes, I did and I always do." Trowa couldn't help but let the corner of his lips curve up.**

**  Trowa was smiling at him, not that Trowa never smile but it's rarely happen!**

**  " I have got something want to say to you, little one." Trowa just loved to call Quatre that.**

**  " What's you want to say?" Trowa's stare made Quatre a bit nervous.**

**  " Can we go back to our room? It's too open here."**

**  Didn't wait Quatre agree, Trowa already stride to their room. This was the first time in the week they ever come back together, the room seemed so small when Trowa's back. Somehow Quatre felt so right with.**

**  Trowa gestured Quatre to sit on his bed and he then sat beside him, they were a bit too close to Quatre that made his heart racing.**

**  " Can I hold your hand?" Trowa asked. " I may need some courage."**

**  With a nod from the blond angel, Trowa carefully holding the pale small hand into his.**

**  " I want to tell you a story, little one. Once upon a time, there was a young man who got lost in the dark**

**forest. Every tree were the same to him, he didn't know where to go but kept walking. His country was destroyed by war, not only direction but also his own heart lost. He thought he would never found light again but when he was going to give up, there was an angel came down from the sky. The angel helped the young man walked out of the dark forest and he found that his family was still alive. He had found love again."**

**  " That's a very touching story, Trowa." Quatre sighed.**

**  " It's a beautiful story and it's real," Trowa squeezed Quatre's hand slightly and continued. " I have been lost for a long time, it is you, little one, you are the angel and the only light and hope to lead me out from the dark forest in my heart. I love you."**

**  Quatre spent at least 5 second to understand what had Trowa said, did he that long for Trowa's love and finally started hearing thing?**

**  " Listen to me, little one. You are not dreaming and this is real, I do love you. All my heart." Trowa looked deep in Quatre's baby blue, they were so beautiful when they reflect his emerald.**

**  " You do love me?"**

**  Trowa nodded.**

**  " This isn't my dream?"**

**  Nodded again.**

**  " You real are Trowa?"**

**  This time Trowa laughed.**

**  " Do you need me to prove it to you?"**

**  Quatre couldn't understand what did Trowa mean but the next moment, he came face to face with Trowa and something warm and soft pressed on his lips. Still didn't know what happened and how it happened, Quatre let himself to feel it, from the bottom of his heart.**

**  Yes, it was real and Trowa just confessed to him and he was kissing him now, their very first kiss!!!**

**  Arms found each other's body unconsciously and claimed strongly, when the kiss broke there was no space between them. Then another kiss started, and an other and other more kisses.**

**  Neither knew when and how they lying on the bed but no one cared, the only thing did matter was they had each other in their arms.**

**  " I love you, Trowa. I have been loving you since we met in the garden." Quatre gasped.**

**  " I know because me, too."**

**  Then again the room fall in silence. **

**  Duo's eyes gazed at the couple sitting opposite him; even moron knew what had happened. Just looked at the way they looked at each other. Well, they were looked like that before but not as obviously. Their eyesight never broke.**

**  " I believe there was something happened last night…so…enjoy the first time, Cat?" **

**  " It's not what you think, dirty mind." Quatre said but still didn't move his eyes.**

**  " Then, what happened?" never give up, that's Duo for you!**

**  " We spent our time." Trowa said.**

**  " So?"**

**  " So it's none of your business!" Herro said.**

**  " Hey! That's mean! I just concern about my friends!!!" Duo turned to Herro with a face.**

**  " You're just noisy, Maxwell." Wu Fei sat down at the corner.**

**  " And you are not!!! Don't tell me that you guys are not interested in what had happened!!!" Duo protested.**

**  " I can see what happened, I don't have to ask." Wu Fei threw it back.**

**  " Oh, so tell me, Mr. 'know-it-all', what had happened last night?" **

**  " Guys, stop it. Okay, I will tell you what happened." Quatre blushed slightly.**

**  " Trowa and I confessed last night///"**

**  " I can see that but what then, I mean did you two…" Duo's words obviously pointed at something.**

**  " NO! I mean … we didn't…" Quatre's face was boiled red.**

**  " We had also came up something," Trowa said.**

**  " What's that?"**

**  " I am going to America study."**

**  That was a long pause when Duo finally found his voice back.**

**  " Are you kidding? You two just get together and now you said you are going?"**

**  Trowa nodded and Quatre smiled sadly.**

**  " We talked about it last night and we both agreed it's a good chance for Trowa, he contacted the school last week and they still want him to go and will pay for the school fee." Quatre held tight on his new lover's hand.**

**  " Before I didn't want to go because I couldn't leave ****Catherine but Quatre said he can take care of her, I called Catherine this morning and she said yes, too."**

**  " The school asked Trowa to finish till Master, included some years of working experience, that will be about ten years."**

**  " Ten years!!!" Even Herro's eyes gone wide.**

**  " Yes, ten years…"**

**  " Quatre, if you don't want me to go, I can…"**

**  " No, Trowa. This is for your own good, ten years will pass very fast." Quatre stopped his lover to continue, he afraid he would regret.**

**  " When are you leaving?"**

**  " Next month."**

**  " That's fast!"**

**  Yes, it would soon be next month and then Trowa would be gone, and if they had time, they might see each other again.**

**  In that month, they took time whenever they could to spend together, mostly walked around in the rose garden hand in hand. **

**  Duo felt heartache looked at them like that.**

**  " Why can't he stay? He can study here will Cat and be together."**

**  " Because he thought about their future, think about Quatre's position, they can't be equal if he stay. Trowa is trying his best to stand beside Quatre proudly." Herro stared at the couple sitting under a tree.**

**  " That's will be a tough path."**

**  " Live never easy."**

**  Love also not easy… Duo thought.**

**  " Leave them alone, give them more time. Trowa will be leaving next Monday."**

**  " I think so…"**

**  They left, let the lovers stole some more moments.**

**  " Remember to write, little bro." A red hair woman hugged Trowa and tried to hide her tears.**

**  " I will, Catherine. You take care, okay?"**

**  Let go of her brother, Catherine let the other said good bye to Trowa.**

**  " Good luck, Tro!!! Have a good fly!" Duo also gave Trowa a hug.**

**  " Good wind, Barton." Wu Fei held out a hand and Trowa shook it.**

**  Herro just a nodded but already meant everything.**

**  Then left Quatre, Catherine gestured the other to go somewhere else.**

****

**  It's seemed like an hour till both of them spoke at the same time, they stopped and started again.**

**  " You say it first…"**

**  " You can say it first…"**

**  Suddenly Trowa laughed.**

**  " Looks like we don't know what to say."**

**  " Then don't say anything!" With that, Quatre flew into Trowa's embrace.**

**  They held tight on each other like drown people in the middle of the sea, neither of them wanted to let go. Finally was Trowa who pulled away, he needed to even didn't want to lost Quatre's body warm.**

**  " I need to go, little one."**

**  " I know but can't you pretend we still have time? I don't want you to leave!" Quatre jumped in Trowa's arms again.**

**  " No, little one, we talked about that already, it's hurts me a lot, too." Trowa said.**

**  Quatre didn't move but Trowa could feel those little hands around his waist went tight, Trowa let Quatre held still for a moment and at last squeezed light on his shoulder.**

**  " I love you, Trowa, you know that?"**

**  " Yes, because I love you, too."**

**  " You have to remember me,"**

**  " Of course."**

**  " You have to call me,"**

**  " I will."**

**  " You have to write,"**

**  " I will write every week."**

**  " If you met someone, you have to talk me, I will understand."**

**  Trowa was stunned. **

**  " What were you talking about? I only have you."**

**  " But who knows what will happened in these year, if you met someone you love more than me…" Quatre couldn't say it, it hurt so much.**

**  Trowa sighted, he was the one who afraid Quatre would meet someone cause he still felt he didn't deserve Quatre. Left up that pale little hand, Trowa placed a kiss on it then put it on his heart.**

**  " You have my promise, there is nothing as close as you to my heart. If you don't want it, you can throw it away anytime."**

**  " Oh, Trowa!"**

**  They hugged and didn't know where or who started first, they cried.**

**  " Forever?" **

**  " Forever." Trowa then let go and gone.**

**Ring**

**Ring, Ring**

**   [Hello, this is Quatre, I am busy or didn't hear the phone. If you want to leave a message, please leave it after a bip.]**

**   [Bip]**

**   [Hi, Cat!!! Just want to tell you we will be there for dinner, I finally make Herro to take out some time! Man~~ he is a crazy working machine, besides work and sex he really got nothing to do!!! Ouch!!! What's that for? Can't you have a sense of humour? Okay, we will be there around at 6, so… get your hands off of him, Trowa!]**

**   [Bip]**

**  " Isn't that a bit too late?" Quatre gasped.**

**  " There's still some time, I don't have to use a whole day to prepare the dinner." Trowa's hands kept downward and disappeared in Quatre's shirt.**

**  " But.."**

**  " No 'but's, little one."**

**  All the protest was gone when Quatre's mouth was too busy being occupied. **

**  From their linked hands, there were two match gold rings, they were singing for their love, a love harmony. **

**~END~**

**Suzuki: Not that I am lazy but too many assessments to do!!! I actually finished this last Sunday but deleted it by accident… I cried for 5 seconds then started again…There are lots of problems around the school these days, the problems around the international students… The ending I know is a bit not good, hope you won't mind~~Thank you for those review~~ **

**                                                         26/10/2002 in Ad Astra Hostel, my room**


End file.
